Chris' Letter
by ncc2011
Summary: Nearly 30 years after his final trip back in time, Chris writes to Superbook, giving it a new mission.


Dear Superbook,

It's your old friend, Christopher. Remember me? I know it's been a long time since I last picked you up. Not since I was a kid in fact. I've returned to you to assign you a new mission, but before I get to that, I should get you up to speed on everything that's happened during the time I've been away.

Dad retired from the university 10 years ago and spends most of his time at my childhood home with Mom. When they're not attending special university events, they spend their time traveling the country, often to places where a lot of archaeological artifacts can be found. It's nice to know he's kept interest in the very thing he spent his life studying and teaching. It gives him reason to keep going in life. Mom's cooking is as strong as ever and I've acquired more than a few recipes from her as I've gotten older. I'm okay at fixing some of these things, but none will top how she's able to keep people satisfied and yearning for more.

As for Ruffles, well, you know dogs don't live nearly as long as humans do. I'm just fortunate we were able to find her in ancient Israel before she disappeared from our lives much too soon. She lived to be 14 ½ before we put her down. It wasn't an easy decision, but she lived a long life and we were grateful to have her for so many years.

After his long adventure of searching for Ruffles, Uri became even more fascinated with computers. For years, you couldn't have a conversation with him that didn't involve the latest in technological developments. After completing his education, he worked for his father for a few years to establish himself as a working professional. When he was ready to move on, he established his own firm, which develops computer programs for Fortune 500 companies. It's one of the area's top producers in its field, so his career has advanced rather nicely. On top of that, Uri and his wife Ellen are expecting their first child, a girl whom they plan to name Mary. Clearly, things couldn't be going better for him.

Gizmo continued to serve his master's every need throughout his childhood. He was then resorted to helping with homework in high school before being put away while Uri landed on his feet. He now serves a new purpose in Uri's office as a trusty assistant. Whether it's to help figure out how a new program is supposed to work or simple office duties, Gizmo is still the springy, intellectual robot he's always been.

After we found Ruffles, you may recall me telling my father I wanted to follow in his footsteps and become an archaeologist. Though it didn't sound likely considering my tendency to slack off and get into mischief as a kid, I wised up, cracked down on my studies and fulfilled my prophecy. After receiving my master's degree, I went overseas for two years to take on expeditions in Egypt and Israel. This is where I have to thank you for all the trips we took. All of the artifacts, architecture and ways of life I experienced came back to me and consequently, I stood out best of all my colleagues. Naturally, I could only tell them so much about my expertise without spilling what I had done during my childhood. Besides, they probably wouldn't have believed me and thought I was nuts.

My sabbatical from the United States was rewarding, but rather than continue my worldly travels, I returned home and took a job as a curator in the anthropology department at the local museum. On occasion, I'll be invited to give presentations and lectures at institutions all over the country. I usually accept them since I could always use the extra income.

Why didn't I choose to further explore my horizons of excitement and adventure? I'll tell you why. You may have noticed I've yet to mention Joy. That's because I've saved the best for last. You see, around the time high school started, we began to see each other as more than friends. Our first real date took place in ninth grade and we had a relationship up until college ended. After that, we decided to take a break so we could focus on our careers. With the help of her father, Joy opened a financial services office in town, which she's run ever since. I always knew she had it in her to boss people around on a daily basis, even when she was just starting out.

The first thing I did upon returning from the Middle East was appear at her doorstep. It was like we fell in love all over again. Once our embrace was finished, I professed my feelings for her, got down on one knee, and popped the question. She said "Yes!" We've been happily married for nine years now and have brought two lovely children into the world. David is 7 and Rebekah is 5.

This is where you come in. Thanks to you, Joy and I have never wavered in our faith in God. Though we are imperfect like the rest of mankind, we know He will always forgive our sins and answer our prayers. You showed us just that and now, we want you to show our kids.

Joy and I are too old and too busy to go on these adventures anymore and besides, it wouldn't be nearly as special as it was when we were children. It's time for David and Rebekah to shape their own faith and learn the valuable life lessons we did. Would you do that for us? I've already given David my old Gizmo toy, so hopefully, he'll accompany them on their trips back in time just as he used to with us.

The stories you contain will never get old. In fact, they will continue to be passed down through the generations. But only you can actually take believers back through the ages to witness them firsthand. We're very lucky to have you in our possession. We know you'll take care of our kids and keep them safe. We have no reason to doubt your intentions. Good luck and may the word of God remain living and active.

Yours in Christ,

Christopher Peeper


End file.
